Jolly Holiday
BERT All that it takes is a spark Then something, plain as a park Becomes a wonderland All you have to do Is look a-new Then you’ll understand Why it’s a jolly holiday with Mary Mary makes your heart so light POPPINS Oh, really. BERT When the day is grey and ordinary Mary makes the sun shine bright POPPINS You do talk nonsense, Bert. BERT Oh, 'appiness is blooming all around 'er The daffodils are smiling at the dove POPPINS I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about. BERT When Mary holds your 'and POPPINS Bert. BERT You feel so grand Your 'eart starts beatin' Like a big brass band POPPINS You’ve got enough brass for all of us. BERT Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with Mary No wonder that it’s Mary that we love Come along, you two. & MICHAEL Boring, just like other nannies Thinking parks are good for us It’s just statues, ducks and grannies I don’t understand all the fuss MICHAEL Is she doing it to spite us? JANE We could lose her for a lark MICHAEL Perhaps it’s all a plot JANE I’ll tell you what She seems so different & MICHAEL But I bet she’s not There is nothing to excite us In the park JANE What was that? BERT Ain’t it a glorious day Right as a morning in May NELEUS I feel like I could fly POPPINS Have you ever seen The grass so green? Or a bluer sky? STATUES A bluer, bluer sky & NELEUS Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with Mary BERT Bad days I’ve never known POPPINS You can ask the passing statuary STATUES Nothing’s ever set in stone BERT You do look tip-top, if I may say so, Mary. POPPINS Thank you, Bert. And you may. BERT Each man out with his dog would stand agog To see a statue take a gentle jog STATUES Oh it’s a jolly holiday with Mary BERT No wonder that it’s Mary that we love POPPINS It’s a jolly holiday with you, Bert Gentlemen like you are few Though you’re just a diamond in the rough, Bert Underneath, your blood is blue STATUES Your blood is blue POPPINS You’d never think of pressing your advantage Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed A lady needn’t fear when you are near Your sweet gentility is crystal clear STATUES It’s crystal clear POPPINS & FEMALE STATUES Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with you, Bert STATUES It’s a jolly holiday & STATUES A jolly, jolly holiday with you & STATUES Let's go for jaunty saunter We are bound to make our mark Looks like all of us were all born to Take a promenade in the park MICHAEL & FEMALE STATUES Oh it’s a jolly holiday with Mary Mary makes your heart so light When the day is grey and ordinary Mary makes the sun shine bright Oh happiness is blooming all around her The daffodils are smiling at the dove & MALE STATUES Let’s go for jaunty saunter We are bound to make our mark Looks like all of us were all born to Take a promenade in the park With our finely-chiseled features We can look down from above JANE, MICHAEL & STATUES When Mary holds your hand You feel so grand Your heart starts beating Like a big brass band MICHAEL & FEMALE STATUES Oh it’s a jolly holiday with Mary No wonder that it's Mary that we love MALE STATUES It's no wonder that it's Mary that we love JANE, MICHAEL & STATUES No wonder that it’s Mary that we love! Song Order Previous: Practically Perfect (musical) | Pavement Artist (1964 film) Next: "Cherry Tree Lane" (Reprise) (musical) | Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (1964 Film Version) (1964 film)